


And today is tomorrow, and tomorrow is yesterday

by Aelig



Series: OS Week 2 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chloé may needs therapy, Depression, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/sort of comfort, I swear, No beta we die like mne, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Loop, again i'm sorry my baby, also one (1) creepy dude in there, i love u i swear, i'm sorry Chloé, one day, one day i will make you happy, she definitely needs therapy, that's not really a happy ending sorry guys
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Il y a un nouvel akumatisé, et Chloé se retrouve seule, à se réveiller encore et encore pour revivre la même journée... Et peut-être que baisser les bras lui viendra bien plus vite que la victoire.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: OS Week 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703395
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	And today is tomorrow, and tomorrow is yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, j'espère que vous allez tous bien !
> 
> Ça faisait un moment, je sais, mais on m'a proposé des thèmes pour écrire... Et bon je sais pas dire non. Cet OS a été écrit pour le thème recommencer :D
> 
> Bonne lecture :3c

Chloé se réveille en sursaut, pour ce qui lui semble être la millième fois déjà. Elle se redresse, regarde autour d'elle, surveille ses alentours ; mais ce n'est que sa chambre, _comme à chaque fois_. Les ombres s'étirent sur les murs et ça a quelque chose de rassurant, étrangement, comme de vieux amis qui viennent la saluer et la rassurer de leurs doigts voluptueux. Les volets sont à moitiés ouverts encore, parce qu'elle aime dormir comme ça ; en pleine nuit, la lune joue doucement sur le parquet et chasse les ombres et c'est un spectacle dont elle ne peut se lasser, lorsque le sommeil la fuit. Chloé ferme les yeux, reprend sa respiration, passe sa main dans ses cheveux ; ses doigts accrochent un nœud et tirent, tirent. Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux – la fatigue, la lassitude, la frustration, la colère, tout s'embrouille et remonte le long de sa gorge.

Elle tente de se calmer, encore ; et doucement elle y arrive, reprend le contrôle d'elle-même au défaut de la situation dans son ensemble.

Elle a arrêté de compter. Elle ne sait plus quel jour on est, ou combien de fois elle s'est réveillée pour revivre l'exacte même journée. Tout ce qu'elle sait-

Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'elle a beau faire _de son mieux_ , elle n'y arrive pas. Elle échoue, encore, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter, et elle a l'impression que son cœur va se briser sous la pression et la terreur et le désespoir qui s'accrochent à elle. Il y a un akumatisé, un garçon qu'elle va rencontrer dans quelques heures. Il l'attendra devant le collège, et lui dira avec sa voix soyeuse et ses yeux malicieux ô combien il l'idolâtre, elle, et combien il l'aime. Il lui demandera de lui accorder la journée, de le suivre et de rester avec lui-

La première fois, elle lui avait rit au nez et était partie. Les dix premières fois, même – et puis, elle avait changé d'angle d'approche.

La fois suivante, elle avait accepté. Elle l'avait suivit, une heure, deux heures – mais elle n'avait pas supporté comment il continuait de lui prendre la main, ou le bras, et de la regarder avec _ce regard_ , et elle avait fuit, et ça n'avait rien changé au final parce qu'il avait quand même été akumatisé.

La fois d'après, elle avait tenu bon un peu plus longtemps. Et un peu plus longtemps chaque jour. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que toute la journée passe et qu'enfin, elle avait pensé qu'elle était libérée de son accord. Mais il avait insisté, voulait la traîner dans ce bar, sans écouter ses _non_ et ses protestations et ses _je suis mineure, je ne peux pas_. Il avait encore finit akumatisé, et Chloé n'avait plus voulu l'approcher.

Les jours qui avait suivit, elle était restée enfermée chez elle. Elle avait dit qu'elle était malade, et puis elle n'avait juste plus rien dit après ça, parce que _à quoi bon, ça ne change rien, il finit toujours akumatisé et la journée recommence inlassablement_.

Et puis, elle avait finit par ne plus jamais vouloir se lever. Par regarder son plafond, l'esprit vide, et voir les minutes s'écouler lentement vers leur passé. Elle avait atteint le fond, et _soudainement_ -

Soudainement, elle avait pensé à Ladybug.

Honnêtement, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu oublier sa super-héroïne préférée pendant aussi longtemps, comme le fait qu'elle sauvait Paris tous les jours avait pu sortir de son esprit. Mais elle s'en était souvenue, et elle avait retrouvé espoir, et elle avait repris sa journée, et lorsque l'akumatisé s'était montré-

Elle avait voulu prévenir Ladybug. Lui expliquer, le pouvoir, cette journée qui recommençait en continue, et tout le reste.

Mais Ladybug ne l'avait pas cru, et le matin était de nouveau arrivé, et Chloé s'était sentie désemparée. Mais elle avait continué, encore et encore, de faire comprendre à Ladybug, de lui expliquer. Quelque chose finissait pourtant toujours en travers de son chemin – l'akumatisé, Chat Noir, Ladybug elle-même, une poussette, un pigeon, et même un simple cailloux.

Et elle avait échoué, encore et encore.

Chloé roule hors de son lit, et ses pieds touchent le sol, et bientôt elle est toute entière hors de la couette et debout. Elle baille, s'étire, tente de reprendre courage et énergie ; mais le vide de ces jours est toujours là, et absorbe son cœur comme un trou noir, sans jamais lui laisser le loisir de s'échapper.

Sa matinée se poursuit, lentement, sûrement, et bientôt elle se retrouve devant le collège, grimpant les marches, son attention apparemment fixée sur son portable. Elle est en plein dans l'heure où tout le monde arrive, aussi ce même tout le monde stagne sur les grandes marches, se saluant, se donnant des nouvelles, se racontant la soirée qui les ont séparés. Chloé connaît déjà ces conversations, et elle n'en a de toute façon que faire ; celui qui fait grimper son appréhension est tout ce qu'elle attend, tout ce qu'elle redoute.

Il arrive de derrière elle, dans son coin mort ; elle ne le voit arriver que dans le reflet de son portable, et seulement parce qu'elle l'a incliné dans ce sens. Elle sursaute lorsqu'il pose sa main sur son épaule, et elle se retourne aussitôt, sa grimace habituelle aux lèvres, donnant un léger coup pour le dégager. Cela ne fonctionne pas – il ne la lâche pas, semble juste sourire un peu plus à la maigre tentative, et commence presque aussitôt à parler, si proche d'elle, sa bouche presque au niveau de son oreille.

Chloé connaît son discours par cœur, pourrait le citer dans son sommeil, mais rien ne peut retenir le frisson qui lui vient lorsque sa voix s'infiltre tout autour d'elle, le nœud dans son ventre qui s'épaissit à chaque lettre, la bile qui remonte dans sa gorge à chaque sourire.

« Bonjour Chloé. Je te suis sur les réseaux sociaux, je suis un grand admirateur, tu sais. J'aime beaucoup ta personnalité... Et tu es si jolie. J'aimerai beaucoup passer la journée avec toi, pourrais-tu m'accorder ça ? Pour ton plus grand fan ? »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se recule qu'elle peut l'observer dans sa globalité. Et vraiment, il n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Il est plus vieux qu'elle, au moins en fin de lycée ; l'acné a laissé de légères traces sur son visage, sûrement à force de gratter les boutons ; ses cheveux sont bien coupés, rasés plus courts sur les côtés, d'une couleur brune un peu fanée ; ses yeux brillent d'un malice et de quelque chose que Chloé ne saisit pas, n'est pas sûre de vouloir saisir, hantant les reflets bleu et vert de leur marron banal. Il porte un jean, des baskets, un sweat à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock aujourd'hui séparé.

Ce n'est qu'un garçon banal, tranquille, et Chloé a envie de courir se cacher derrière son père, Ladybug, Chat Noir s'il le faut, et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle se retient comme elle le peut de se laisser aller à ses tremblements qui agitent ses mains, et elle dégage réellement les doigts qui accrochent son épaule, cette fois-ci. Elle plisse le nez, le juge, et il soutient son regard, sans perdre son sourire ou son air triomphant. Une nouvelle fois, Chloé se demande si _il se souvient_ , lui aussi, mais cette seule pensée la rend malade, aussi elle s'oblige à l'enterrer ailleurs.

Finalement, elle répond, avec la même acerbité que la première fois.

« Il est hors de question que je suive un pouilleux dans un endroit que je ne connais pas. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai des cours à suivre. »

Sur ce, elle tourne les talons, accélère, fait de son mieux pour fuir sans en avoir l'air ; mais on prend son bras, la secoue un peu, la retourne et elle se retrouve de nouveau face à lui, à _son_ _sourire_ et _son_ _regard_ et elle a tellement envie de _vomir_.

« Tu regretteras de l'avoir refusé, princesse. »

Elle le pince, recule, plisse des yeux, résiste à l'envie de lui cracher dessus.

« Va te faire foutre. »

Cette fois-ci, elle n'essaye même pas de se retenir de fuir.

.

.

.

Ladybug vole sur les toits de Paris. Chat Noir n'est pas loin derrière elle, et tous deux courent, courent au plus vite vers l'endroit d'où viennent les récentes explosions qui secouent la capitale. L'akumatisé du jour n'est pas difficile à trouver ; il a une tenue qui ressemble à celle d'un prince de dessin animé, toute colorée et guindée, et la couronne qui va avec. Son sourire est figé, grand, trop grand sur son visage à peine adulte, et ses éclats de rire sont _terrifiants_. Il ne semble pas avoir d'arme, seulement une fiole étrange qui pendouille à sa taille, sagement accrochée à sa ceinture.

Honnêtement, Ladybug espère que ce sera aussi facile que ça en a l'air, parce qu'elle est _crevée_ , de plus en plus, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. Une lassitude immense ne cesse de l'accaparer et elle a de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que ça semble venir de nulle part, si soudainement ; hier, elle allait parfaitement bien et était pleine d'énergie.

( _Pourtant, hier était comme aujourd'hui_ , lui souffle un coin de son esprit, mais ce ne doit être que la fatigue qui l'accable.)

Elle fait un signe de tête à Chat Noir – qui a l'air un peu près autant au bout du rouleau qu'elle – et commence à se redresser, prête à se jeter dans la bataille ; mais une main vient, la saisit, la fait repartir en arrière et tomber sur son derrière. Un léger _oof_ à ses côtés lui signale que son partenaire a subit le même sort, et elle relève la tête et croise le regard de _Chloé_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demande t-elle aussitôt, sa bouche bougeant sans l'autorisation de son cerveau. « C'est dangereux ! »

Chloé se mord la lèvre, et Marinette remarque soudainement que sa camarade de classe semble... épuisée, elle aussi. Mais avec quelque chose d'autre qui ondule sous la surface – peut-être la peur ?

« Il est dangereux, je le connais, s'il te plaît, Ladybug, écoute moi- »

Chat lui lance un regard, à moitié inquiet, à moitié impatient, aussi ; et Chloé continue de la regarder, de l'implorer de ses yeux qui reflètent l'état qu'elle ressent depuis le début de la journée.

Quelque chose en elle lui dit qu'elle doit s'arrêter, l'écouter, qu'il y a _quelque chose_ ; mais en dessous d'eux, l'akumatisé fait un geste et détruit les fondations d'un immeuble. Il fait son petit bonhomme de chemin, comme s'il n'était pas si pressé, et quelque chose dans sa manière de bouger fait froid dans le dos. Ça inquiète Ladybug, et elle secoue la tête et regarde Chloé, qui déjà semble se refermer sur elle-même.

« Je suis désolée, mais nous en parlerons plus tard. Nous n'avons pas le temps, nous devons l'arrêter tout de suite. »

Un signe, et Chat Noir hoche la tête et passe déjà à l'action, et alors qu'elle se laisse tomber dans le vide, le vent lui apporte le murmure brisé de Chloé.

« Il n'y aura pas de plus tard. »

.

.

.

Chloé fait de son mieux pour ne pas en vouloir à Ladybug, vraiment, mais ce n'est pas _facile_ lorsqu'elle se fait éconduire pour la cinquantième fois – au moins. Elle observe le combat qui se joue sous elle, et elle sait d'avance que les deux héros n'auront pas la victoire.

(Parce que la victoire leur sera arrachée bien avant qu'ils ne puissent l'effleurer de leurs bras tendus, _comme à chaque fois_.)

Et Chloé n'en peut plus. Elle a envie d'abandonner, de baisser les bras, de laisser le vide l'engloutir et avaler son essence même. C'est stupide, un peu, mais une partie d'elle ne cesse de souffler à son oreille que si elle n'était pas là, toute cette journée ne recommencerait pas encore et encore, que tout est de sa faute, à elle et à elle seule. Qu'elle devrait juste disparaître, que ça arrangerait tout, que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde.

Chloé voudrait faire taire cette voix, mais Chloé veut de plus en plus céder à ses demandes.

Le combat continue, se déporte légèrement, et bientôt Ladybug et Chat Noir viennent prendre refuge sur l'un des toits avoisinants. Ils mettent au point un nouveau plan, évidemment, et Chloé voit Ladybug utiliser son Lucky Charm, mais elle est trop loin pour voir ce qu'elle en reçoit. Les deux héros sont juste incroyablement surpris – comme d'habitude, peut-être. Ladybug redresse la tête, la regarde, et vient aussitôt vers elle, l'objet en main.

« Chloé ! Peux-tu m'expliquer ça ? » Elle agite sous son nez un masque en papier mâché, et Chloé cligne des yeux un instant.

Face à elle, le masque a son visage, et Chloé ne sait vraiment pas quoi en penser.

« Je ne sais pas ? »

Ladybug secoue la tête, l'observe un instant.

« De quoi voulais-tu nous parler ? Tu connais l'akumatisé ? »

Cette question, elle sait y répondre – y a déjà répondu, encore et encore.

« C'est un garçon que j'ai rencontré ce matin. Il a dit qu'il était un fan, et voulait passer la journée avec moi. J'ai refusé. Il, hm... Il y a autre chose aussi- » Ladybug l'écoute, sourcils plissés, et Chat Noir qui les a rejoint semble attentif à ses moindres mots. « Je vous jure que c'est vraiment vrai, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Je vis la même journée en continue depuis- Depuis la première fois qu'il est venu, et il est toujours akumatisé, et _je n'arrive pas à faire changer les choses_ \- »

Son souffle se bloque et les larmes lui montent et doucement quelqu'un pose sa main sur son épaule et la presse. C'est un toucher différent que celui de son soi-disant fan, bien plus rassurant, mais elle ne peut empêcher un frisson de la parcourir malgré tout. Chat Noir la regarde et dit, doucement, _Okay_.

Et juste comme ça, Ladybug et Chat Noir acceptent la vérité.

Ils forment un nouveau plan – lui fonce sur l'akumatisé pour le distraire, elle cherche quoi faire du masque, et Chloé doit rester en retrait, en sécurité. Ça fonctionne – pendant au moins deux minutes. Chat Noir résiste autant que possible mais bientôt l'akumatisé vient pour lui donner un coup dans le dos, et Chloé ne peut s'empêcher de crier, de le _prévenir_ , _parce que sinon il pourrait mourir_.

Les regards se tournent vers elle et l'akumatisé sourit, sourit encore plus, et Chloé veut vomir et pleurer et se cacher et ne plus jamais sortir ; mais elle reste debout sur le bord du toit, figée à les regarder tout en bas.

Et puis il y a un tremblement, et Chloé _glisse_.

Dans un sursaut de conscience, elle se rend compte qu'elle ne cherche même pas à se _retenir_. Le vent siffle à ses oreilles, et elle distingue vaguement des cris, un appel-

Chloé ferme les yeux. Attend l'impact.

_Trois_.

_Deux_.

_Un_.

.

.

.

Adrien se réveille en sursaut. Il y a de la sueur qui coule de son front et des frissons glacés qui parcourent tout son corps, et son cœur qui bat bat et bat encore plus fort, perce ses oreilles et alarme son cerveau. Il se redresse, essuie les larmes qui ont coulé, regarde autour de lui sans comprendre ce qui a pu le faire réagir ainsi. Un cauchemar, sans doute ? Ça lui arrive rarement, mais ce n'est jamais à exclure, après tout.

Mais quelque chose – quelque chose tout au fond de lui, peut-être, ou juste au coin de ses lèvres – lui dit que ce n'est pas ça, pas vraiment un cauchemar, pas vraiment la réalité, ou peut-être juste un entre deux un peu étrange.

Quelque chose clignote, et Adrien y redirige son attention. Il a un message – un message de Ladybug.

Il ne prend pas la peine de l'ouvrir, pas maintenant – il doit se transformer, et partir, et voler dans l'air frais de la nuit ; parce que quelque chose lui colle à la peau, et il n'est pas sûr de savoir ce que c'est, ou juste de vouloir savoir ce que c'est.

Il arrive à l'endroit que lui a indiqué Ladybug une dizaine de minutes après. Il s'est rendu compte à la moitié du chemin que c'était exactement là où il allait se rendre par réflexe – il ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit un hasard, honnêtement. Il se pose sur le balcon, passe la porte-fenêtre laissée grande ouverte.

Les deux filles sont là. Ladybug a son bras autour des épaules de Chloé, et Chloé est recroquevillée, les yeux rouges, les mains tremblantes. Adrien a envie de la prendre dans ses bras, et le temps d'un instant il se souvient d'une Chloé de quatre ans en larmes parce que sa mère était partie et _ne revenait pas_ ; mais il ne peut rien faire, là maintenant, parce qu'il est Chat Noir. Alors il regarde Ladybug, et son air froid, dur, qu'elle ne réserve qu'aux pires de leurs ennemis et qui ne présage rien de bon.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il s'installe en face des deux jeunes filles, leur donnant son entière attention ; Chloé ne réagit pas mais Ladybug lui adresse un léger hochement de tête.

« À cause d'un akumatisé, on revit la même journée en boucle depuis... Longtemps. Chloé est la seule à se souvenir de tout. L'akumatisé en question est un garçon qu'elle a rencontré ce matin – qu'elle va rencontrer ce matin. Il... » Ladybug hésite un instant sur ses mots, regarde Chloé, et ses lèvres se pincent un instant dans un air de furie glaciale. « Lycéen, il dit la suivre sur les réseaux et être son plus grand fan, quelque chose comme ça. Insiste pour qu'elle passe la journée avec lui. Apparemment, quoique Chloé fasse, il finit toujours par se faire akumatiser à un moment ou un autre. »

Chat Noir cligne des yeux, fronce des sourcils. Ladybug continue.

« Je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Enfin, lors de notre dernière confrontation. L'akumatisé a une fiole, et quand elle explose au sol on revient au matin. J'ai vu quelque chose à sa ceinture, derrière la fiole, un papier je pense. L'akuma doit être là. »

Il hoche la tête, lance un coup d'oeil à Chloé qui ne réagit toujours pas.

« Aucun moyen de l'empêcher d'être akumatisé, c'est ça ? »

« Aucun. » confirme Ladybug, et elle semble presque _attendre_ le moment de lui taper dessus.

Il regarde Chloé, et ses mains toujours tremblantes, et les larmes silencieuses sur ses joues, et l'envie de la prendre contre lui revient, violente, pressante ; mais l'impression qu'elle va éclater en cendres s'il pose un doigt sur elle l'étreint et l'étouffe et il ne peut agir, figé par ses pensées, figé par ses interrogations et ses suppositions. Il regarde Ladybug, et elle secoue la tête, et il se tait, parce que rien ne viendra de bon face à ses questions.

Ils restent avec Chloé jusqu'à l'heure où son majordome vient habituellement la réveiller, assis dans le silence et la pénombre. Une fois la fenêtre refermée derrière eux et avant qu'ils ne prennent chacun son chemin, Ladybug reprend doucement la parole, le visage pâle, si pâle qu'il semble translucide.

« Hier... Chloé voulait nous aider, elle était en haut d'un bâtiment... Il y a eu un tremblement, et elle est tombée- » Elle se tait, et Chat Noir peut le voir – _l'air surpris de Chloé, son corps rattrapé par la gravité, lui trop loin sa Lady trop occupée et les secondes qui filent dans du coton et explosent en un instant et_ \- « Il a lancé sa fiole juste à temps, mais Chat- Il a _hésité_. Je crois... Je crois qu'il voulait la voir mourir. »

Et Adrien veut frapper et hurler et pleurer et crier et surtout, surtout, il veut _sauver Chloé_.

.

.

.

Chloé a les mains qui tremblent et le cœur au bord des lèvres mais enfin, enfin, tout est fini. Ladybug a purifié l'akuma et l'akumatisé est redevenu tel qu'il était avant ; et la journée enfin enfin va continuer et un nouveau demain va apparaître et _tout est fini_.

Chat Noir insiste pour raccompagner le jeune homme chez lui, et il a un air froid sur le visage qui contraste avec son sourire habituel. Ladybug s'approche d'elle, et lui sourit doucement, cautionnement.

« Je te ramène chez toi. »

Chloé hoche la tête, la regarde, et- Et soudainement elle a ses bras autour de l'héroïne et sa tête dans son cou et elle pleure, pleure tout ce qu'elle a gardé en elle pendant si longtemps. Des bras l'enlacent en retour, la serre doucement, et le soulagement est infini.

Parce que enfin, _tout est fini_.

Ladybug ne dit rien, et la laisse pleurer jusqu'à ce que la tête lui en tourne et que le vide de son cœur se soit apaisé, juste un peu, sur les bords du bord mais eh, c'est déjà mieux qu'avant, et ça ira mieux parce que _tout est fini_.

Et Chloé ne veut plus penser et réfléchir et ressasser, elle veut juste s'effondrer sur son lit et dormir jusqu'à ce qu'un mois passe et que tout soit enterré au fond de son esprit et de son cœur, loin de la surface – enterré avec le reste, avec sa mère qui part et son père qui n'est jamais là et cet amour qui ne sera jamais retourné et _tout le reste_. Elle veut dormir jusqu'à ce que la lassitude et la fatigue et la culpabilité et le désespoir et la terreur disparaissent tous, et qu'enfin elle soit libre et puisse prétendre comme avant. Elle veut dormir jusqu'à ce que la peine s'anesthésie elle-même et qu'elle ne ressente _plus rien_ , plus jamais rien.

Elle veut dormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller, parce que _tout est fini_.

.

.

.

_Chloé se réveille en sursaut, regarde autour d'elle, voit les ombres qui s'étirent et la pâle lumière de la lune qui joue sur le parquet et la bile dans sa gorge et la boule dans son ventre et sa respiration qui se perd et qu'elle ne retrouve plus et ses yeux qui clignent et les mains qui tremblent et-_

_Et sur son portable le jour a changé et elle a un message non lu de Sabrina et les larmes montent et coulent et dévalent et suffoquent-_

_Et au loin, quelque part dans son esprit et un bout de son cœur, une voix demande pourquoi elle s'est réveillée._

**Author's Note:**

> Honnêtement j'ai eu du mal à boucler tout ça et je suis pas particulièrement satisfait·e de l'OS en son entièreté, mais oh well i don't care anymore. Je dirais bien que je viendrais l'arranger plus tard mais je me connais et j'aurais la flemme lmao. On se reverra un de ces jours :D
> 
> Prenez bien soin de vous et de vos proches, et courage tout plein ! Plein de bisous (de loin), see ya ! <3


End file.
